Sean an Emma for Ever
by Spinner522
Summary: Sean and the other 12th graders graduate and Emma is already off to university. The rating will probably go up eventualy. Chapter 5 finnaly up.
1. Graduation

It was graduation day for Sean and the rest of the grade twelves that is all except for Emma. Emma had gotten excepted for an early admission to the University of Ottawa were she was studying family medicine to become a family doctor. Sean had really turned his life around wen she left he called his parents apparently they had gone strait into rehab wen he and Traker left. They had also wone the lotto and were rich. Wen Sean called his parents decided to move to Toronto and Sean was living with them again. He had also been excepted to the University of Ottawa where he would be studying to become a teacher.

J.T.: "Man Toby I can't believe that it's are last day hear at Degrassi and that tonight is are graduation."

Toby: "I know how a bout you Sean."

Sean: "Yeah I know but still I can't wait next year I'll be seeing Emma again. I wonder if Emma finally got over what happened between us?"

J.T.: "Sean don't worry I know Emma if she hasn't she'll come around eventually. But maybe you should stay out of her way the first couple of days."

Sean: "Yeah good idea giving her a couple of days to ajust to the fact that I'm there."

J.T.: "Yeah, so how about after grad we go and party."

Sean and Toby: "Ok."

Misses Kwan: "So you are you three excited about graduation tonight?"

J.T., Sean & Toby: "Yes we are."

Misses Kwan: "Great."

J.T.: "Well we better go to class for are last exam."

Sean: "Yeah."

After the their exam J.T., Sean and Toby all went to the Dot Grill for lunch. After lunch they went home and relaxed. Latter after dinner everybody was getting ready for graduation. After graduation J.T., Sean and Toby went out on the town and partied wen Sean got home it was 2 a.m. he took a quick shower and went to bed.


	2. The Moove

It was now August 20 Sean was packed and in a two days he was moving. That day he spent the day finking about Emma at around 5 p.m. the phone rang. It was Kendra.

Kendra: "Hay Sean I wanted to call you and say good bye since I'm moving tomorrow."

Sean: "Bye Kendra I'll miss you."

Kendra: "I'll miss you too. So you're moving to Ottawa on Monday right."

Sean: "Yeah. And you'll be in New York city."

Kendra: "Yeah."

Sean: "Well I got to go bye."

Kendra: "Bye."

Sean hung up and went downstairs for dinner. After dinner he went upstairs and layed on his bed and thought about Emma till he fell asleep. The next day he woke up at 10:30 a.m. and got ready since he was going to meet J.T. and Toby at the Dot for lunch.

At the Dot

J.T.: "Hay Sean mooving tomorrow huh?"

Sean: "Yeah."

Toby: "I just still can't believe it you're going to be a teacher. The thing you despised the most before."

Sean: "I know but it just feels like something I really want to do."

Toby: "So you're planing on teaching in high school."

Sean: "Yeah, that or in some college or university but most likely in high school. Hopefully Degrassi."

Toby: "So what are you planning on majoring in?"

Sean: "Now that I know. I'll be majoring in History and Math."

Toby: "What about your minor."

Sean: "Psychologie I fink. Yeah psychologie."

J.T.: "Psychologie huh."

Sean: "Yeah."

They now ordered talked some more and ate. After Sean went back to his house and got his stuff ready since he was leaving in the mourning. Sean went to bed at 9:30 p.m. He woke up with enough time to take a quick shower before leaving. After his shower he put every thing he was bringing in his metallic blue 2006 Chevrolet Monte Carlo Supercharged SS.


	3. Out For Some Ice Cream

Once Sean arrived at the university went and got sined in, and got the number to his dorm room. After that was done he went and got the books he needed. He then went to his dorm. He was rooming with a guy caled Kyle. Wen he was taking his stuff out Kyle saw a picture of Emma.

Kyle: "What are you doing in a picture with Emma Nelson?"

Sean: "You know her."

Kyle: "Yeah we went out for two mounths last year."

Sean: "Well me and Emma had what you might call an off and on relationship in high school."

Kyle: "I see but you know she never mentioned you."

Sean: "Do you know if she has a boyfriend right now."

Kyle: "I hapen to know she dosen't."

Sean: "Great."

Kyle: "You still like her don't you."

Sean: "Yeah I do."

Sean: "Well I'm going to go to the student union and get a cofee. You want something?"

Kyle: "No I'm fine but thanks anyway."

Sean: "Ok."

In the studant union

Sean went down to the student union and got a cofee. Wen he was about to leave he saw Emma sitting at a table reading a Anatomy book.

Sean: "Hay Emma."

Emma looks up.

Emma: "Sean. What are you doing here?"

Sean: "I got excepted here."

Emma; "You did?"

Sean: "I did, now don't be mad or anything."

Emma: "Sean I'm not mad I'm proud of you."

Sean: "So Emma how was your year?"

Emma: "It was good. You can sit down by the way."

Sean: "So why didn't you come down this summer?"

Emma: "I had this little internship thing. Is was working part time as a nurse in a doctors office. So what field are you going in?"

Sean: "I'm going to be a teacher."

Emma almoast choaking after taking a drink of her café laté: "What?"

Sean: "I'm going to be a teacher."

Emma: "Woe you a teacher."

Sean: "Yeah it just feals right for some reason."

Emma: "Well you've relly changed since I left."

Sean: "I guess."

Emma: "So Sean you wanna go get some ice cream I know this place it's only a ten minute drive."

Sean: "Ok we can take my car."

Emma: "Ok."

They walk to the car.

Emma: "Cool car what kind is it."

Sean: "Thanks it's a 2006 Chevrolet Monte Carlo Supercharged SS."

Emma: "So it's brandnew."

Sean: "Yeah I bout it the day after I was done with my exams."

Sean drove to the Ice Cream place.

In the parlor.

Emma: "I'll have a double scoop vanila rose cone."

Sean: "Vanila rose?"

Emma: "Yeah some of the ice cream and sorbet heer have ground up flowers and/or plants in it."

Sean: "I'll have a double scoop chocolate fudge cone."

Sean pays for the ice cream and they go sit out side and talk.

Emma: "Sean you know I missed you."

Sean: "So Emma you're not pissed off at me anymore."

Emma: "Well I don't know Sean. I've always loved you it's just I don't want to have my hart broken again."

Sean: "Em I wont break it I swear."

Emma and Sean finish thier cones and get in the car.

Emma: "Well maybe I can give us an other chance."

Sean puls Emma into a kiss.

Emma: "Haaa god I missed that."

Sean: "Me to." He sais giving her a hug.

Sean drives back and walks Emma to her dorm.

Emma: "Sean this is my room mate Kayla. Kayla this is Sean."

Kayla: "The Sean from high school?"

Emma: "Yeah."

Kayla: "I fout you were over him."

Emma: "I fout I was too but I guess I'm not."

Kayla: "God I wish I had a boyfriend."

Sean: "I might know someone."

Kayla: "Yeah."

Emma: "Relly who?"

Sean: "My roommate Kyle McWillams."

Emma: "My ex."

Sean: "Why did you breakup with him any ways?"

Emma: "Becouse he just wasn't."

Kayla: "Well you know I always did like him."

Sean: "Well I should be going."

Sean walks back to his dorm room.

Kyle: "Where have you been."

Sean: "Me and Emma went to get some ice cream."

Kyle: "Cool."

Sean: "So Kyle do you have a girl friend right now?"

Kyle: "No."

Sean: "Well Kayla Emma's room mate is kinda interested in you."

Kyle: "Really?"

Sean: "Yeah."


	4. The Double Date

That Friday Sean and Emma went on a double date with Kyle and Kayla. First they went to a restaurant known as the Oriental Grill.

Sean: "Table for four."

Waiter: "All right this way please."

The brings them to their table.

Waiter: "Will this be all on one bill?"

Sean: "No It'll be two bills."

Waiter: "Can I start you off with something to drink?"

Emma: "I'll have a sprite ice."

Sean: "I'll have a sprite remix."

Kayla: "I'll have a coke."

Kyle: "I'll have a vanilla coke."

The waiter leaves and soon returns with their drinks.

Waiter: "Are you ready to order?"

Emma: "Yeah we'll all have your daily special the all you can eat sushi."

After about twenty minutes the food arrives. They ate till they were full paid and then left. They then went to the theaters. After the movie they went back to the dorm building. Wen entering her apartment Emma noticed she their was a message on the phone. She checked it. It was from Kendra.

Sean: "Who was the message from?"

Emma: "Kendra."

Emma rites down and then dills the number to her dorm.

Kendra: "Hello."

Emma: "Kendra it's Emma you called earlier?"

Kendra: "Yeah I did I had to tell you before anyone else. Toby proposed to me."

Emma: "I my god that's great Kendra I'm so happy for you. So wen's the wedding?"

Kendra: "This summer."

Emma: "This summer great. I'll be their I'm sure Sean will go too. Well I got to go now bye."

Kendra: "Bye."

Sean: "So what's going on?"

Emma: "Toby proposed to Kendra the wedding is this summer."

Sean: "All right Tobes."

Sean and Emma kiss. Kayla and Kyle kiss. Sean and Kyle returned to their dorm Sean and Kyle finished the work they had to do and went to bed.

In the mourning Sean woke up to see Kyle gone and Emma sitting on his bed.

Sean: "Hey Em how long have you bin here?"

Emma: "I've been here since Kyle left ten minutes ago."

Emma kisses Sean. They start making out.

About one hour later Emma stops.

Sean: "Emma what is it?"

Emma: "I'm ready."

Sean: "For what?"

Emma: "Sex. Now go get a condemn."

Sean: "Em are you sure?"

Emma: "Your not ready?"

Sean: "I am I just want to make absolutely sure you are."

Emma: "I am."

Sean goes and gets a condemn. He comes back and they take off their close. He then puts the condemn on and they have sex.


	5. Praposal

Author Note: I'm skipping ahead to after Sean is done University.

It was a Saturday mourning it was also the first day of summer break. Sean and Emma were moving into an apartment not to far from the campus. Emma still had to finish University that would be in three years for her. Sean was bringing their stuff into the room wen Kyle approaches him.

Kyle: "So I see you haven't done it yet."

Sean: "Done what?"

Kyle: "Popped the question."

Sean: "Nope. I'm going to get the ring as soon as we're all moved in."

The next day while Emma was at the gym Sean went to in town looking for a good juelry store.

He was about to walk into one but he bumped into someone.

The woman: "Oh sorely."

Sean: "Paige?"

Paige: "Sean?"

Sean: "Yeah."

Paige: "Oh that's right you live here in Ottawa right."

Sean: "Yeah. So what are you doing here in Ottawa?"

Paige: "Me and Some of the other teachers at Degrassi came to see a play and to do some shopping."

Sean: "Cool."

Paige: "So what are you doing?"

Sean: "Looking for a ring. I'm going to ask Emma to marry me."

Paige: "That's great."

Sean: "Yeah well you should stop by are apartment while you're in town. Here's my address."

Paige: "Yeah I'll stop by here's my cell number."

Sean: "Ok well I got to go."

Sean goes and byes a ring and gets some food and champagne and some other drinks for a picnic. He then goes and picks up Emma.

Sean: "How about we go have a picnic lunch."

Emma: "Ok but where?"

Sean: "Anywhere you want."

Emma: "How about by the Rideau Canal."

Sean: "Sure."

At the Rideau Canal

They start eating.

Sean: "Champagne?"

Emma: "Ok."

Once they were done eating.

Sean: "Emma there's something I've been meaning to ask you for a while now."

Emma: "What?"

Sean: "Emma Nelson will you marry me?"

Emma: "Oh my god Sean of corse I'll marry you."

Sean and Emma kiss.

They finish their picnic and go back to their apartment. They start making out on the couch. Latter at around 5 they here a knock at the door. Emma goes and answers it. It was Paige.

Emma: "Hay Paige comme on in."

Paige walks in and sees Sean putting his shirt on.

Paige: "Oh congratulations on the engagement."

Emma: "Thanks. So how's it going with you and Spinner."

Paige: "Great. We decided to try to have a kid."

Emma: "That's great."

They talk for an hour and then Paige left.

Emma: "You want to order a Pizza."

Sean: "I guess it is a little late to start cooking."

Sean calls the pizza place and orders a pizza.


End file.
